


Biker boy and christian boy

by ninjentsie



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i might write more of this some other day, this is a way bigger plot i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Ethan is a christian boy, born and raised, but he for some reason deeply wants to impress a certain biker who lives down town.





	Biker boy and christian boy

“Hey, biker boy,” Tyler snickered, “You’re really pulling that off.” Ethan turned around to see Tyler, the leader of the biker gang, leaning against the alleyway wall and smoking a cigarette. Ethan looked down at himself. He was wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders and he had some biker boots too. They gave him an extra two inches of height. Ethan huffed.

He mumbled, “Really? Are you just being sarcastic?” Tyler shook his head. He walked up to Ethan and moved his hair a little, brushing it out of his face. Then he fixed the collar of the jacket.

“You’re lookin’ perfect, kid. But, uh, I wouldn’t dress like that. It’s not you.” He advised. Ethan pouted and glared. Why was Tyler so insistent on keeping him a perfect boy?! Ethan pushed him away and kept walking. Tyler put his cigarette out and went after Ethan, pulling him back by his wrist. He pulled him into the alley way. “Stop.” he ordered.

Ethan reluctantly obeyed but mumbled, “I’m not a child. Don’t treat me like a child. I can handle myself.” Tyler smirked. He needed another cigarette. Carefully, Tyler gazed at Ethan’s soft pink lips. He leaned down a little, moving his head closer, and then stopping just before. Ethan nodded a bit, but didn’t wanna lean closer. Tyler understood and pinned him to the wall a little. Ethan’s eyes fluttered closed as Tyler leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him.

Tyler tasted like smoke. Ethan almost wanted to gag, anybody else would have, but he found himself wanted to taste that for the rest of his life. God, he didn’t even need cigarettes as a drug, Tyler’s lips were enough for him. He tilted his head. Ethan hummed against Tyler’s lips, his hands wrapping around his neck and going through his hair. Tyler’s beanie fell off, and Ethan’s fingers found themselves pulling at his cute little curls. Meanwhile, Tyler’s hands were bruising Ethan’s hips, squeezing tightly the longer they kissed.

Ethan gasped and pulled away just as Tyler was about to add in some tongue. He frowned and cupped Ethan’s cheek. “Are you alright?” He whispered, “Did I go too far?” Ethan shook his head. He checked his watch.

“I’m late for dinner.” He huffed, “My mom’s gonna fucking kill me.” Ethan never cussed, so this was probably serious. Tyler nodded and went to his motorcycle.

He chuckled and asked, “Need a ride home? Also, wanna shock your good christian parents?” Ethan slowly smiled and jogged over to Tyler’s motorcycle. Tyler climbed on and put the kickstand up. Ethan got behind him, burying his head in his back. His arms wrapped around his waist, giggling as Tyler started the vehicle and revved it loudly. Ethan shrieked with laughter as Tyler tore out of the alleyway and down the road. He held on for dear life, scared and so, so worried about falling.

They got to his house and Ethan took deep breaths, his face still in Tyler’s back. Tyler smiled and nudged him. “We’re here.” He chuckled. Ethan nodded and quickly getting off. His mom was going to be so pissed at him. He almost forgot to say goodbye in his rush to get home. Ethan turned around and smiled at Tyler.

“Uh..” he was at a loss for words. Ethan looked Tyler up and down. He wanted to be held so badly. They would have to try other things next time besides kissing. Hand holding, hugging, cuddling. Ethan’s mind went blank at what to say, too busy focusing on the future. Tyler rolled his eyes and got off the motorcycle. He tilted Ethan’s head up and kissed him one more time. Ethan closed his eyes again, relishing in the perfect feeling.

Tyler’s lips were rough, and Ethan’s were the complete opposite. Soft, inexperienced, trying their best. Just like Ethan. Tyler moved away just a little bit and mumbled, “Your mom’s in the window.” Ethan nodded. He pulled away and waved goodbye before heading up to the house. Tyler flashed a smirk to Ethan’s mom in the window one more time before getting on his motorcycle and leaving. He did a wheelie on the way out to seal the deal.

Ethan got slapped so hard that night by his mom, but it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this let me know down in the comments if you would like to see more of this idea! It's probably been done before but I like it


End file.
